ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Life in France
Life in France is an American-French 3D computer-animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Pathé. It is a spin-off of the Madagascar series. It stars Charlotte Hope, Chloe Bennet, Ben Stiller, David Schwimmer, Eric Darnell, Jessica Chastain, Alex Wyndham, Kristen Bell, Chris Rock, Jada Pinkett Smith, Martin Short, Bryan Cranston, Tony Robinow, Jim Carrey and Annet Mahendru. Premise Claudia Petit and her best friend Maddison Foster are going on an adventure with their friends. When suddenly it something wrong due to the news about a murderous Russian woman named Larisa who tried to get revenge on them. Will Claudia and her friends stop Larisa? Plot TBD Cast Protagonists *Charlotte Hope as Claudia Petit - A woman who is an aerospace engineer and the main protagonist of the film. **Eloise Webb voices Young Claudia Petit. *Chloe Bennet as Maddison Foster - A co-worker who is the best friend of Claudia who is also an aerospace engineer and airplane pilot. She is the deuteragonist of the film. **Bennet also voices Young Maddison Foster. *Kristen Bell as Joy DuBois - An animal caretaker and zookeeper who is the daughter of an animal control officer Captain Chantel DuBois. She is the tritagonist of the film. **Livvy Stubenrauch voices Young Joy DuBois. *David Schwimmer as Louis Smith - A nervous but smart scientist and zoologist who is the boyfriend of Joy. Supporting * Eric Darnell as Eric Thompson - A zoologist who is the best friend of Louis, Paul, and Raphael *Jessica Chastain as Giselle Morgan - A dental assistant who is from California and partner of Peter. *Ben Stiller as Sam Kennedy - A former homeless turned millionaire who is the ex-boyfriend of Maddison. He is the leader of Archer's. *Chris Rock as Paul Johnson - One of Joy's best friends who is a rapper and DJ. * Jada Pinkett Smith as Lizzie Hopper - One of Joy's best friends who is also a rapper. * Martin Short as Dr. Peter Adams - A Canadian doctor who is a friend of Professor Thomas Pierce and Giselle Morgan. * Bryan Cranston as Professor Thomas Pierce - A British chemist who is one of Claudia's bosses and a former Vietnam veteran soldier. *Tony Robinow as Charles van Kaiser - A German inventor who is one of Claudia's bosses. *Chris Miller as Rico Pratt - A cashier who is a former mafia until he found out *Alex Wyndham as Raphael Fellows - A man who is a police officer in New Orleans, Louisiana and * Kelly Clarkson as Luna James - A music lover who is the fourth member of * Nick Jonas as Nolan Knight - He is the friend of Sam who loves to follow his dreams about going to travel with his family and friends. * will.i.am as Finn Mark - A hip hop rapper who is the best friend of Raphael and Nolan. * Demi Lovato as Lulu Lopez - A Mexican singer who is the childhood friend of Joy and is now lived in New Jersey. * Daniel O'Connor as voices the following characters: ** Nathan Rays ** TBD ** TBD * Danny Jacobs voices the following characters: ** TBD ** TBD ** TBD * Tom McGrath voices the following characters: ** David Johnson - one of Claudia's co-workers. ** Joe Petit - The father of Claudia and husband of Kat. ** TBD * India de Beaufort as Kat Petit - The mother of Claudia and wife of Joe. * Andrew Richter' '''as Maurice Smith - A janitor who loves * Tina Fey as Sonia - She is the girlfriend of Sam who is an aerialist at the circus. * Jack Black as John Aaron - He is the new boyfriend of Maddison and the leader of Circus. * Avril Lavigne as TBD - The leader of TBD * TBD as TBD - The second common of TBD Antagonists * Annet Mahendru as Larisa Ivanov - She is the leader of Mother Russian Untied and the true main antagonist of the film. *Jim Carrey as Jim Larson - He is the thief and one of Larisa's henchmen, the secondary antagonist of the film. It was revealed that Larisa turned out to be a mistress of crime. After her defeat, he become the new leader *Blake Shelton as Richard Hill - A member of the Mother Russian United. * Frances McDormand as Marie Cooper - A member of the Mother Russian United. * Lizzo as Anna Chastain - A member who is a member of the Mother Russian United. * Wanda Sykes as Wendy Jepsen - A member of the Mother Russian United. * TBD as Nikolai Ivanov - The new boss of Jim Larson who is the husband of Larisa. Transcripts Life in France/Trailer Transcript Life in France/Transcript Tropes Life in France/Tropes Tie-ins and Promotions * TBD * TBD * TBD Songs Original Songs * TBD by * TBD by * TBD by Songs heard in the film * I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas * Lips are Movin by Meghan Trainor * TBD by TBD * TBD by TBD * Going to The World by will.am * Big and Chunky by will.am * TBD by Demi Lovato * TBD by TBD * Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien by Kristen Bell * TBD by TBD * Breaks the Rules by Charli XCX * Señorita by Camila Cabello ft Shawn Mendes * TBD by TBD * TBD by TBD * TBD by TBD Song heard in the trailer/TV spot * TBD (Teaser Trailer) * TBD (Trailer #1) * TBD (Trailer #2) * TBD (Final Trailer) Trivia *This movie is based on the following other movies: ** Madagascar ** Rugrats in Paris ** April and the Extraordinary World ** Mr. Peabody and Sherman ** Abominable ** Source Code ** UglyDolls ** Smallfoot ** The Boss Baby ** Trolls ** Wonder Park ** Over The Hedge ** Turbo *This is the second movie to be released in 3D. *This is the first Madagascar film to have a human protagonist rather than an animal protagonist. **However, the characters from the previous movies will appear in this film. *This movie will be set in Paris, France. **It also set in different countries and states such as Louisiana, Washington, China, England, Japan, and New York. *This movie will combine "Abominable", "April and the Extraordinary World", "Mr. Peabody and Sherman", "UglyDolls", "Smallfoot", "The Boss Baby", "Trolls", "Madagascar", "Turbo", and "Over The Hedge". * The characters are returned from the previous films. * Voice actors are returned from the previous Madagascar films. * The locations are returned from the previous Madagascar films. * When it becomes a popular movie, the movie gets merchandises * This movie will become a part of the Madagascar films. * This is the first movie to have a female human character. * The movie will be mixed with Abominable, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Trolls, Over The Hedge, and Madagascar. * This movie will get a video game called Life in France: Claudia's Missing Friend. * Some characters have similarities to characters from Madagascar: ** Claudia Petit - Alex ** Maddison Foster - Marty ** Louis Smith - Melman ** Joy DuBois - Gloria ** Dr. Peter Adams - Stefano ** Professor Thomas Pierce - Vitaly ** Giselle Morgan - Gia ** Sam Kennedy - King Julien XIII ** Eric Thompson - Mort ** Paul Johnson - Maurice ** Charles van Kaiser - Kowalski ** Rico Pratt - Skipper ** Raphael Fellows - Rico ** Luna James - Private ** Jim Larson - Teetsi ** Larisa Ivanov - Captain Chantel DuBois ** Lulu Lopez - Moto Moto ** Anna Chastain - Tommy ** Wendy Jepsen - Paul ** Richard Hill - Richard ** Marie Cooper - Gerard ** Joe Petit - Zuba ** Kat Petit - Florrie ** Finn Adamson - Mason ** Nolan Knight - Phil ** TBD - Dave ** TBD - Nana ** TBD - Makunga ** TBD - Sonya ** TBD - Esmeralda, Esperanza, and Ernestina ** TBD - Dancing Dogs ** TBD - TBD * This movie will get a TV series Life in France: The Series. * The movie's elements are shared with Abominable, UglyDolls, Turbo, Over the Hedge, April and the Extraordinary World, and Source Code. * This is the first computer-animated film was distributed by Pathé. Similarities to other films * The scene where Claudia and Maddison are working together by building a plane is similar to the scene where Hiccup was making a new tail for Toothless. * The scene where Sam has been kidnapped by Larisa's henchmen is similar to the scene where the spy girls kidnapping Moxy and Mandy. * The scene where Joy and Lizzie danced to the music is similar to the scene where * The scene where Joy sings the song "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien" is similar to the scene where Chantel sings the same song to healing her henchmen. * The scene where Larisa and Claudia fight in the air is similar to * The scene where Claudia playing * The scene where the gang has been chased by Larisa's henchmen is similar to the scene where Alex and his gangs are being chased by Chantel's henchmen. * The scene where Thomas and Claudia talking about leaving the job is similar to * The scene where Thomas remembers about the family is similar to the scene where Shrek tells Fiona * The scene where Cameos * A plush of Puss in Boots from Shrek can be seen in the little girl's room. * A picture of Poppy can be seen at the refrigerator. * Professor Poopypants' glasses can be seen at the eyeglasses store. * A snowball of Toothless can be seen in * Alex can be seen at the circus. * A plush of Mr. Peabody can be seen in Joy's room. * Ginger's hat can be seen * A picture of Gladys Sharp can be seen in the fridge. * A drawing picture of Tippy Tinkletrousers aka Professor Poopypants can be seen at * Biggie and Mr. Dinkles can be seen on Joy's bed. Quotes * '''Claudia:' (thinking) Man, some people can be stressed during work. Also, they need to go on holiday. So, I think Maddison should come with me and Joy to visit somewhere. * Joy: '''Claudia? I need to talk to you about going to the party. * '''Claudia: '''Yes, Joy? What's it? * '''Joy: I got some tickets! We're going to field trip to Tokyo! WOO-WOO!! * '''Claudia: '''Really? That's great, Joy! Come on, guys! Grabs your luggage and we're going to Tokyo! Production TBD Reception TBD Possible Sequel Source: Life in France: On the Run The film follows after Larisa's defeat, Claudia Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:PG Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:French films Category:French animated films